Equestria Collector X Star Wars
by DiGoV
Summary: Domfac Rant se ha convertido en un gran maestro Jedi, y esta es la historia de cómo lo logró.


La oscuridad de la noche lo cubre todo, las estrellas brillan tímidamente, por lo cual, su luz es en extremo tenue. El silencio es un grito ensordecedor, mientras que nuestra nave avanza con rapidez y precisión por el espacio. En minutos estaremos en Yol'kni, el cual, era un pacífico lugar hasta que el ejército Imperial atacó y destruyó todo a su paso; convirtiendo así, a ese pobre lugar, en el centro armamentístico más temible de toda la galaxia, y claro está, en uno de los enemigos principales de la República. La nave en la que viajó, es un simple complejo militar diseñado para soportar casi cualquier ataque, y simplemente dejar a sus usuarios en tierra; como si fueran una preciosa y valiosa carga, y no la pieza fundamental de este, nada glorioso, juego llamado guerra.

Aun así y muy a mi pesar y mis protestas, el consejo decidió mandarme a esta misión, a mí, Domfac Rant, un simple maestro Jedi, junto con mi joven Padawan, Iric Enoonace, y un pequeño grupo de Storm Troopers, selecto por sus grandes habilidades y cualidades en batalla, los mejores soldados que existen, leales, valientes, y a petición de mi parte, todos clones, así su pérdida, aunque dolorosa, sería reemplazable, al menos, esa era la idea que durante los años, me había hecho yo, aun sabiendo que eso era una mentira, y que ellos eran tan únicos como cualquier otro.

El por qué íbamos al planeta, seguía siendo un misterio para mí, ya que el planeta ya había sido conquistado y en dado caso, masacrado por completo por los ponies del Imperio, y por la amenaza Sith que comandaba esta matanza, Darth Mortis.

Algo en verdad, está por completo mal, y no me agrada nada esta situación. "¿Maestro Rant, sigue con nosotros?" escuché y reaccioné, la voz de mi joven Padawan me había hecho reaccionar, y regresar de nuevo al mundo, y dejar de estar por completo perdido en mis propios pensamientos y mis intentos por entender el misterio de nuestra situación actual, y lo que pudiera estar mal en ella.

"Les decía, o más bien les contaba a los Storm Troopers, sobre de ti y tus proezas y hazañas como Jedi" me dijo de nuevo Iric, por lo que voltee a verlos a todos, a él Escuadrón Élite que había solicitado; algunos no traían el casco puesto aún, por lo cual se notaba que todos eran clones del mismo unicornio, todos de color gris simulando ser plateado, todos ellos serios, al menos en apariencia. Pero claro, con los años, incluso los clones, llegan a generar emociones y sentimientos, y una personalidad única. Y todos estos clones, para mi desgracia, tenían su propia personalidad y carácter; eso era algo notorio en todos ellos, y más, en el clon que platicaba más de cerca con Iric, que parecía ser atraído por ella.

"Entonces, ¿les vas a contar?" de nuevo, la voz de Iric, me había regresado de los confines de mi mente, donde ya me encontraba perdido, y por lo mismo, la observé sin compresión alguna sobre lo que me decía.

"Sí, de la gran guerra de Criib Waa" me dijo, sabiendo claramente que no le había prestado atención la primer vez que me lo había pedido, mi pequeña Padawan, ya me conocía demasiado bien; un pensador, más que un guerrero, pero claro, como se estaban dando las cosas, incluso un pensador se puede convertir en un guerrero.

"Es una historia un tanto larga para este viaje, y sin duda alguna, triste" le dije, observando la reacción de todos los presentes, ya que, incluso el pegaso más serio e indiferente a nosotros, había girado sus orejas en nuestra dirección, para escuchar bien la historia, o en este caso, la leyenda de cómo me había convertido en el Jedi que soy ahora.

"Bien" le dije con resignación, ya que no había otra opción; además, tal vez esa historia de cómo alguien como yo, se había convertido en un "héroe", podría darles ánimos para la batalla que ellos estaban por enfrentar.

"Supongo que será bueno entretener las mentes en algo antes de lo que nos espera" les dije con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

"En una galaxia muy muy lejana, y hace bastante tiempo atrás, cuando apenas era un simple Padawan, llegó un reporte de alerta de Criib Waa, ya que estaba siendo atacada; por lo que el consejo nos envió a mí, a mi maestra Delinad Niwteron, una Caballero Jedi, y a Kyrisp Eckle'Qu una de las más aguerridas y sagaces Guardianes Jedi que he tenido el honor de conocer.

Al llegar al planeta, todo parecía en orden, demasiado tranquilo para la alerta que había llegado; era un simple planeta minero, o más bien, una enorme granja de rocas. Y claro, ese era el problema principal, ya que de allí era de donde se sacaba la materia prima, los cristales que son usados para hacer las diferentes armas de luz que existen. Por lo cual, Kyrisp decidió investigar más a fondo, por lo que nos establecimos con un bajo perfil en el pueblo, como simples refugiados de otro mundo. En ese momento no logré entender el porqué de esta decisión, ya que no lograba notarlo, pero había una fuerte fluctuación de la fuerza, que emanaba de toda la ciudad, algo que era por completo inusual.

Fueron dos semanas de aburrimiento, ya que, lo reconozco francamente, en esos tiempos era joven y no era un gran adepto a entrenar, y ya que no había mucho que hacer, Delinad aprovechaba todo el tiempo posible para seguir con mi entrenamiento en el uso y control de la fuerza; según lo decía ella misma, era para evitar que pudiera caer presa del lado oscuro. Ya que ella siempre se recriminó el hecho de que un antiguo compañero tanto de ella como de Kyrisp, hubiera sido seducido y caído presa del lado oscuro, por lo cual ahora era un Jedi Oscuro.

"Concéntrate más, has que la roca levite por sobre la casa" me decía con su tranquila voz, mientras que yo estaba de cabeza, apoyado en una vieja rama, intentando no romperla y no caer. Y claro, como casi siempre, Kyrisp sólo nos observaba, burlándose de mí.

"Eso intento, pero es difícil" le dije y escuché las risas de Kyrisp. Ella a pesar de ser una Jedi del más alto rango, parecía que en verdad no le importaba si yo llegaba a convertirme en un Jedi o no. Y así, dejé caer la roca, y por igual, caí al suelo golpeando mi cabeza fuertemente. Tanto Delinad como Kyrisp me observaron; por una parte, Kyrisp me veía con burla, con expresión de recriminación ante mi impotencia de hacer una tarea tan sencilla como la encomendada. Y por su parte, Delinad, con más comprensión y calma, como casi siempre estaba, me ayudó a levantarme, usando su magia de unicornio "¿sabes que es lo que hiciste mal?" me preguntó como si nada "perder la concentración" le respondí, claramente molesto conmigo mismo, de nuevo y al escucharme responder, Kyrisp río burlándose de mí, mientras que Delinad suspiró con cierta frustración oculta "no, el problema es que todo este tiempo, te has preocupado por intentar hacer las cosas, sin creer en verdad que lo lograrás" dijo eso, y como si nada, hizo flotar la casa en la que nos hospedamos, y la bajó tan tranquilamente, como si fuera algo por completo trivial de hacer.

"Un sabio Jedi me dijo una vez -No existen los intentos, simplemente, haces las cosas o no las haces, y para hacerlas, debes de creer que lo harás-" me dijo Delinad y se metió a la casa, dejándome con Kyrisp, para seguir el entrenamiento. "Mi Pequeño Padawan" me dijo Kyrisp con una gran sonrisa al momento de saltar del árbol donde había estado todo este tiempo, vigilando "es hora de que te esfuerces de verdad" añadió y empezó a correr hacia mí, blandiendo su Sable de Luz y atacándome. Casi me alcanza su ataque, pero logré esquivarlo y sacar mi Sable Doble para detener el siguiente ataque de parte de mí maestra; un rápido giro y ya estaban chocando nuestras armas de nuevo "no está mal" me dijo Kyrisp con una gran sonrisa "pero te falta más control" me dijo haciéndome retroceder y casi tirándome al suelo con la fuerza, mientras que seguía atacando sin piedad.

Pero de pronto, salió de la casa Delinad "allí están" grito, y por igual Kyrisp dejó de concentrarse en mí, por lo que como oportunidad única, la ataqué; un muy grave error que se me ocurrió cometer, ya que por reflejo, y por no estar realmente prestándome atención, con un rápido movimiento de su Sable de Luz, bloqueó mi ataque y al mismo tiempo, me desarmó, además de aventarme, por medio de la fuerza, haciendo que chocara con violencia contra la casa.

Como era de esperarse, como si nada de eso hubiera importado, o siquiera ocurrido, Kyrisp volteó a verme "rápido, agarra tus cosas, nos vamos ¡YA!". Sin quejarme de lo ocurrido, hice lo que me ordenó, ya que nunca antes la había visto de esa forma, tan preocupada; lo cual solo podía significar que había algo mal, en verdad mal, y que pronto estaríamos en una pelea. En fin, solo eran provisiones básicas, por lo cual, ya estábamos casi listos en ese momento.

Llegamos a la ciudad, y pronto, Delinad se dio cuenta que no era allí el problema, sino en la mina más cercana, por lo cual, procedimos a ir hacia ella con gran prisa; al llegar a la centro minero, se encontraba vacío por completo, excepto por un pony al centro del mismo, el cual parecía estarnos esperando "saludos Jedis" nos dijo con una voz ausente de emociones y una sutil reverencia "ríndanse y vivirán, al igual que los mineros" dijo como si nada, y fue que Delinad volteó a ver la mina, la cual estaba llena de los ponies mineros, y lista para derrumbarse sobre de ellos. Ella avanzó instintivamente hacia la mina, para proteger a los mineros "no, no, no" dijo el pony, por fin, riendo un poco, pero ausente de emoción aún, por lo cual, se escuchaba por completo aterrorizante, y en ese momento el techo de la mina descendió un poco "nunca nos rendiremos" grito Kyrisp a lo lejos, mientras que con dos enormes pedazos de roca, Delinad atoraba el teco de la mina, para que este no cayera.

El pony rio de nuevo con esa risa sin emociones, y empezó a convulsionarse, para al final, dar paso a que cuello se rompiera, matándolo al instante; el espectáculo más desagradable y horrible que había visto hasta esos momentos en mi vida, por lo que, al verlo, me quedé congelado, y sin saber que decir o hacer, ni entender nada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ojala hubiera sido lo peor que vería en mí vida, pero solo fue el inicio de esta vida de Maestro Jedi.

Kyrisp estaba tranquila, al menos en apariencia, mientras que volteaba a los alrededores, para buscar a nuestro verdadero enemigo; mientras que Delinad acomodaba con mejor cuidado y ubicación las rocas que evitaban que la mina colapsara

Pero de pronto, de entre los ponies mineros, uno comenzó a avanzar hacia Delinad, un pony cubierto con una capucha y una capa de una tonalidad oscura, los cuales, no dejaban que se distinguiera bien la figura del pony, pero su paso era firme, confiado, y de alguna manera, seductor. "Bravo, bravo" dijo al momento de retirarse la capucha, sin detener su andar, dejando así que se viera su melena rosa, y su rostro confiado, sádico, feliz. Un apagado grito de Delinad se escuchó, y un simple "no" de Kyrisp. El enemigo en estos momentos, era Woc'Cho Rillsate; era el mismo pony que había sido seducido por el lado oscuro de la fuerza, de los tiempos de aprendiz de Delinad y Kyrisp.

"Predecible en verdad, mi querida prima" dijo con demencia, y ahora un grito apagado fue mío, ya que eso era algo que no me habían contado de la historia de su pasado; pero eso le daba sentido por completo al hecho de que Delinad hubiera sido perseguida por esa pérdida, desde hacía tanto tiempo. "¿Sorprendida de verme?" preguntó con un tono sarcástico, mientras que sacaba su arma, un Látigo de Luz, un arma difícil de controlar; aunque para él, parecía algo de lo más natural y sencillo, casi como si fuera parte de él. Comenzó a golpear con fuerza el suelo, destrozándolo a cada golpe "por favor, déjame mostrarte lo que un Jedi Oscuro, es capaz de hacer" le dijo con tranquilidad, pero clara locura a Delinad, y comenzó a correr hacia ella, quien de inmediato, alistó su Sable de Luz para el combate, y tranquilizó su mente y su corazón.

Por igual, Kyrisp y yo alistamos nuestras armas, pero antes de poder intervenir, o siquiera movernos más, un Aro de Luz fue lanzado hacia nosotros, deteniendo cualquier intento de ir a ayudar a Delinad.

"No sería justo que interrumpieran esta bonita reunión familiar" dijo una voz femenina, en dirección, hacia donde regresaba el Aro, por lo que volteé, mientras que Kyrisp sonreía un poco. Así, a lo alto de una de las imponentes máquinas de excavación que eran usadas por los mineros, estaban dos ponies, por igual, ataviados con capuchas y capas; pero de inmediato, saltaron para quedar frente a nosotros.

"Esto es un simple juego" dijo el otro de esos dos ponies con cinismo, como si no le importara lo que pasara, y de inmediato, sacó su Vara de Luz y sonrió con anhelo al pensar en la pelea "ella es mía" dijo refiriéndose a Kyrisp, pero la otra pony le puso uno de sus Aros de Luz en el cuello "la Guardian Jedi es mi presa" le dijo al momento de que hacía que la capucha dejara ver su rostro, mostrando uno de sus ojos, en un tono amarillo brillante, lleno de rabia "no he luchado con una Jedi de mi nivel desde hace mucho" le dijo y le quitó el arma del cuello, dejándole una ligera marca.

"Así que nos volvemos a ver Enoe Plim" le dijo Kyrisp con cierto orgullo en su voz "¿cómo va ese ojo?" le dijo con cierto sarcasmo, Enoe solo rio "no está tan mal, me enseño que me faltaba odio en la vida, pero ya veremos después de hoy quién es el que se ríe" le dijo y activó el otro de sus Aros de Luz "veamos que puedes hacer contra un verdadero Guerrero Sith" dijo justo al momento en que lanzaba uno de esos Aros de Luz hacia Kyrisp, mientras que reía con demencia, y corría hacia ella, lista para atacarla con el otro Aro.

Iba a intentar ayudar, pero el otro Sith empezó a girar su Vara de Luz, haciendo que chocara contra el suelo "supongo que el pequeño Padawan será mío" dijo riendo, mientras me veía con cierta intriga de lo que yo podría hacer. "Una Vara de Luz es un arma muy vieja y muy indigna para cualquier usuario de la fuerza" le dije en un intento de ser rudo, además, de que era por completo cierto, ya que no era ni siquiera un arma de Luz, como las demás, sino un arma energizada por energía Electromagnética.

Él se detuvo al escucharme, y observó su arma con detenimiento y luego sonrió y rio a carcajadas "en verdad lo es" dijo, y la energía electromagnética corrió por su arma para hacerla funcionar con mucha más fuerza que antes "por lo visto eres el voluntario de agregar tu arma a mi colección, y dejarme usarla para asesinar" me dijo riendo con locura. Ahora fui yo quien observo mi arma, mi Sable Doble de Luz; esta era una posesión que había pasado ya tres generaciones de Jedi en mi familia "nunca" le dije, por lo cual él rio "eso es perfecto" me dijo con sarcasmo "deja que el odio te guíe" me dijo y corrió hacia mí, para atacarme.

No lo noté en ese momento, pero al tener ese instante de ira y odio hacia él, me logró controlar por completo, por lo cual los dos giramos nuestras armas, para destrozar el piso a nuestro paso, creando una gran polvareda, que evitaba que se pudiera ver con claridad.

Reaccione finalmente cuando nuestras armas choraron, y quedamos cara a cara, hecho por el cuál, él gritaba con locura y emoción. Al verlo tan cerca de mí, por instinto lo alejé con mi magia de unicornio, ya que, al contrario de lo que muchos creen, el ser un unicornio interfiere demasiado con el uso de la fuerza, ya que por lo general, y por instinto natural, los unicornio usan su magia natural, olvidando así el uso de la fuerza como aliada; haciendo así, que haya en verdad, pocos unicornios que hayan logrado tener control sobre la fuerza. Para mi suerte, Delinad era uno de esos ponies, y aparentemente, Woc'Cho también dominaba el uso tanto de la magia, como de la fuerza. Muy al contrario de mí en esos momentos, siendo eso la razón principal, de la insistencia de Delinad en mi entrenamiento en el uso de la fuerza.

Como ya lo sabrán o habrán notado, y como es mi costumbre, me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, en mi mente, en un análisis de mi maestra y su enemigo, sobre el uso de la fuerza y la magia, algo que hubiera sido mucho más sencillo de hacer, si es que no existiera la cortina de polvo que yo había ayudado a crear. Pero me hizo regresar a la realidad del momento, uno de los Aros de Luz, el cual casi me hería, pero el cual había sido rechazado por mi propio enemigo "cuidado con tus juguetes" gritó con furia hacia Enoe, quién simplemente rio al momento de recuperar su arma "estás perdiendo demasiado tiempo con un simple Padawan, así que iba a terminar lo que no pudiste hacer tú" le dijo ella entre risas, y siguió su pelea como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

"Gracias" le dije torpemente, y noté que a diferencia de los demás en esta pelea, no nos conocíamos, y no sabíamos el nombre del otro. "Soy Domfac Rant" le dije, una simple formalidad, pero hasta las cosas más simples, son por completo importantes en esta vida. Al escucharme, él me vio y rio fuertemente, "Padawan Rant" me dijo con alegría, casi como si él mismo fuera mi maestro Jedi, y en un rápido movimiento, encajó con fuerza su arma en el suelo, para que se mantuviera sostenida; por unos momentos, la energía electromagnética que la activaba, siguió corriendo por ella, pero pronto, se desenergizó, mientras que él avanzaba un poco hacia el frente "yo soy Tromewagne Slack Tehilovace" dijo he hizo una leve, pero elegante reverencia "¿Cómo?" le pregunté, ya que en verdad, no había logrado retener nada de su nombre. Justo al decirle eso, con un movimiento de su pata salí volando, ya que él estaba por completo colérico, por lo que corrió hacia su arma, la cual, al sentir el campo electromagnético que él creaba, se energizó de inmediato, y con tanta fuerza, que había roto el suelo bajo ella, cayendo justo para que él la blandiera contra mí de nuevo.

"¿Por qué nadie se aprende mi nombre?" gritó con odio "llámame Slack" gritó, y me atacó de inmediato; nuestras armas chocaron de nuevo, y lo único que podía hacer yo, era evitar sus ataques, hasta que finalmente, con mi magia, desaparecí de allí, ya que sabía que no lo podía contener si se encontraba así de molesto, ya que eso le daba una mayor y mejor conexión con el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

Me gritó con odio algo que no pude identificar, ya que ese idioma no lo conocía, además de que yo ya me encontraba algo apartado de él, ya que estaba buscando a Delinad, o a Kyrisp, aprovechando que al fin, la polvareda se había disipado.

Delinad y Woc'Cho, se había alejado un poco, por causa del Látigo de Luz que usaba él, ya que Delinad había decidido ir a una parte cerca de la mina, para que, al estar en un lugar cerrado, fuera más difícil para Woc'Cho, usar su arma; pero aun así, él atacaba como si nada a Delinad, como si estuviera en campo abierto, hasta parecía atacar con descuido a diestra y siniestra, sin importar si destrozaba parte de la mina cercana "en verdad lo siento" le dijo Delinad tranquila, pero con verdadero arrepentimiento "si es que alguna vez te herí o te cause dolor de cualquier manera" añadió. Él escuchar eso, detuvo su andar, y su ataque, haciendo que quedarán justo afuera de la mina, con Delinad casi dentro de la misma "en verdad no lo entiendes ¿verdad?" le dijo Woc'Cho riendo "nunca fue por ti, nunca fue por mi" le dijo demencialmente "es solo como siempre debió de ser todo, como todas las cosas debieron de ser, siempre" añadió, y le dio un latigazo al techo de la mina, la cual colapsó casi aplastando a Delinad, quién con un movimiento de su Sable de Luz, se encargó de las rocas más próximas a caer sobre de ella, y al igual que yo, con su magia, apareció en otro lugar, pero por culpa de una roca que la golpeó en la cabeza, apareció muy cerca de donde estaba antes, además de que transportó otros pedazos de roca con ella, los cuales le cayeron encima "ah, qué bien, allí estas" le dijo Woc'Cho con gran cinismo al verla muy cerca de él, por lo cual, caminó hacia ella, dando unos cuantos latigazos al suelo, y los dos finales, antes de detenerse, casi en la cara de ella, quién solo lo miraba, atrapada de una pata, por las rocas, y le sonrió "te perdono" le dijo a Woc'Cho, aceptando su propio destino.

Woc'Cho se acercó con locura, volviendo a golpear con su látigo las paredes de la mina, haciendo que más rocas cayeran sobre Delinand, quién, simplemente cerró los ojos, para finalmente encontrar su destino, e ir en paz hacia él. Pero claro, no pude permitir eso, por lo cual, le aventé mi arma girando a Woc'Cho, quién, gracias a la situación que estaba ocurriendo, la notó hasta que era demasiado tarde para evitarla por completo, pero aun así, logró darle un latigazo, cambiándole, de esa forma el rumbo, por lo cual, solo fue herido en una de sus patas delanteras.

Woc'Cho chilló de dolor, mientras que yo corría y hacia que mi arma regresara a mí; cuando la agarré, él ya se encontraba viéndome, y para mi asombro, sonreía con cierta lujuria, lo cual, aparentemente, era ocasionado por su propio dolor. "¡Más!" me gritó con gran placer y de una forma tan lasciva, que me perturbó demasiado; como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, volvió a activar su Látigo de Luz, y golpeó con odio el suelo, y en un acto aún más repulsivo, lamió un parte del látigo, claramente quemando su propia lengua, pero sonriendo de placer.

Dejé de preocuparme por eso y lo enfrenté. Hasta el día de hoy, no sé cómo fue que lo logré, ni el cómo o por qué paso, pero al concentrarme en la batalla, y más que nada, en mi propio ser, logré entender la fuerza como nunca antes en mi vida; gracias a eso, podía ver sus movimientos antes de que él los realizara, por lo que lograba esquivarlos sin mayor problema, así que en uno de sus latigazos, logre atorar su látigo con mi arma, y se lo arrebaté, mientras que a él, con la fuerza, lo aventaba contra la mina, hiriendo aún más su pata.

Con un simple giro de mi Sable Doble, Delinad ya se encontraba libre de las rocas que la retenían allí; se encontraba herida, pero viva, lo cual, ya era algo por completo bueno. La ayudé a levantarse y a recuperar su Sable de Luz, mientras que seguía sintiendo las variaciones en la fuerza, causadas por la pelea entre Kyrisp y Enoe.

Podía verlas claramente, Kyrisp blandía su sable con fuerza, en contra de los ataques de Enoe, quién reía con locura, atacando una y otra vez, con ambos Aros de Luz, sin darle oportunidad a Kyrisp de atacar como a ella le hubiera gustado, y solo le daba la oportunidad de contener los ataques; pero eso no evitaba que Kyrisp hiciera una de sus especialidades, la cual era buscar el punto débil del enemigo.

"Ésta vez no" le dijo Enoe, siguiendo su vieja rivalidad y saltó hacia Kyrisp, con ambos Aros de Luz girando con gran rapidez a su alrededor. Kyrisp intentó atacar, pero a cada ataque que hacía, como si nada, era bloqueado por Enoe, ya que su ataque, también era una defensa perfecta; por lo cual, lo que Kyrisp hizo, fue detener en el aire, con la fuerza, a Enoe, señalándola con una de sus patas. Enoe al ser detenida, rio a carcajadas y le lanzó uno de sus Aros de Luz a Kyrisp, directo hacia la pata que la señalaba, haciendo que la pata, quedara justo en medio del aro, y que este girara en espirales por la pata de Kyrisp, quemando la pata por completo, haciéndole horribles quemaduras en forma de espiral. Casi cuando iba a llegar hasta su hombro, e inevitablemente cortar y cercenar su pata, Kyrisp con un movimiento preciso de su Sable de Luz, la destruyó, cortándola por la parte de la empuñadura de la misma, y bajó la pata llena de dolor, haciendo que Enoe cayera al suelo sobre su panza.

Enoe se encontraba tirada en el suelo, disfrutando del espectáculo, y con gran placer, viendo el dolor de su enemiga "ahora las dos tenemos una marca que nos dejó la otra, y no nos dejará olvidarla jamás" le dijo mientras que su ojo brillaba, lleno de locura y odio.

Kyrisp iba a correr hacia Enoe, quién se encontraba en el suelo, casi como si estuviera recostada en una cama, sobre su panza, recargando su cabeza en sus patas delanteras, y jugueteando con sus patas traseras; casi parecía ser una potrilla leyendo su diario en una noche de verano, una potrilla que tenía una gran sonrisa llena de demencia y maldad, viendo a Kyrisp caer al suelo cada que intentaba correr hacia ella, para seguir con la batalla.

"Eres una gran Guardián Jedi" le dijo Enoe, con tono de burla, pero extrañamente, con respeto real, mientras que al fin, se levantaba "pero al final de cuentas, eres solo un pony" le dijo con gran seriedad, y con el arma lista para ser lanzada hacia ella. Pero no la lanzó hacia Kyrisp, sino que la lanzó contra mí arma, que yo le había lanzado a ella, intentando repetir el resultado que había tenido con Woc'Cho.

Algo que no pasó; por lo que ambas armas chocaron en el aire, y cayeron en lados distintos, lejos de nosotros. Yo aparecí junto con Delinad al lado de Kyrisp, para ayudarla "¡hey, se supone que tú eras responsabilidad de…" dijo, pero hizo una pausa antes de decir el nombre "maldito loco" añadió, y de forma impresionante para mí, logró llamar a su arma, la cual estaba muy lejos de nosotros, pero que para ella, pareció ser algo demasiado sencillo. "Woc" le gritó a Woc'Cho, quién apareció frente a ella, dando de latigazos con furia, para que retrocediéramos "¿crees que lo haya logrado?" le preguntó Woc'Cho a Enoe, quién simplemente sonrió con maldad.

"Claro que lo logró, nunca hubo ni la más mínima duda al respecto" dijo a lo lejos Slack contestando la pregunta como si hubiera sido formulada hacia él; mientras que caminaba hacia ellos, rodeado de una increíble cantidad de energía electromagnética, con la cual, ayudado por la fuerza, tenía cargando la enorme maquinaria de excavación que usaban en la mina "creo que se estuvieron divirtiendo sin mí" les dijo con una gran sonrisa, al momento de empezar a flotar frente a la máquina, y le lanzaba una gran bolsa llena de cristales a Woc'Cho, quién al verla sonrió por igual, desapareciendo junto con la bolsa, al instante que la tomó, gracias a su magia. "Nave" fue lo único que lograron escuchar que les dijo.

"Bien, bien, mi pequeño Padawan" dijo Slack mientras comprimía un poco la maquinaria, para que, ayudado por la energía electromagnética, causara que la maquinaria estuviera a punto de estallar "¿acaso tú, o tus maestras, saben lo que pasa cuando uno de estos juguetes llega a su punto crítico?" les preguntó Slack, mientras que Enoe reía "MUERTE" contestó ella activando el Aro de Luz que le quedaba.

"Vayan a salvar a los ponies de la mina y de la ciudad" le dije a Delinad y a Kyrisp "yo los entretendré todo el tiempo posible" añadí al momento en que corría hacia Enoe, logrando que mi arma regresara a mí, justo a tiempo para enfrentar a la Sith; al verme, no tuvieron otra opción Delinad y Kyrisp, más que hacerme caso, por lo cual, primero fueron por los ponies de la mina, y ayudadas por la poderosa magia de Delinad, todos fueron transportado hacia la ciudad, para salvarlos de la explosión que, inevitablemente, iba a ocurrir.

Las armas chocaron, Enoe era más rápida y ágil que yo, además de que tenía más experiencia en el combate, y era una Guerrero Sith; mientras que yo era un simple Padawan, pero tenía la certeza de que iba a lograr ganar esa batalla, y eso era más que suficiente. Esa fue en verdad, una prueba difícil de superar, pero fue lo que me ayudó a ver el mundo… no, la galaxia, de forma diferente a como los demás lo hacen, lo que me ayudó a ver todo el plan que estaban teniendo los Siths contra los que nos enfrentábamos, y a ver en verdad, el grave error que habíamos cometido nosotros, ya que me di cuenta que en las batallas, jamás había sido la intención de los Siths matarnos, eso solo sería un premio extra; ellos simplemente se divertían con nosotros, mientras que realizaban su misión verdadera.

Y justo eso mismo era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, mi batalla contra Enoe, no era más que una distracción, para lo que en verdad era el plan, y lo que Slack estaba haciendo, por lo que alejé de mi a Enoe con la fuerza, y salté hacia donde se encontraba Slack atacándolo; pero el Aro de Luz de Enoe, pasó entre nosotros dos, deteniendo mi ataque; por lo que lo tuve que alejar de nosotros, con un giro de mi arma, y fue cuando Slack me detuvo, con la fuerza, señalándome con su pata, y rio como si no importara nada "gracias por tu cooperación" me dijo y me quitó mi Sable Doble de Luz, y me aventó, no con la fuerza, sino con el campo de energía electromagnética que salía de él, haciéndome la herida de mi ojo.

Choqué contra la mina, y vi como lanzaba la maquinaria hacia el suelo, justo hacia el punto donde había enterrado su Vara de Luz en nuestra batalla; parecía Bque desde ese momento había planeado todo lo que ocurriría, ya que, podía sentir como era de ese punto, de donde emanaba la fuerza vital del planeta, lo cual significaba que al choque de la maquinaria contra este punto en el suelo, todo el planeta colapsaría haciendo que la mayor parte del mismo, si no es que todo el planeta, se destruyera.

Cerré los ojos, y levanté ambas patas en dirección de la maquinaria, deteniéndola; abrí los ojos, y me puse en pie, Slack reía al verme, y con la fuerza, la empujaba más y más hacia el suelo; gracias a mi nuevo entendimiento de la fuerza, estaba logrando que junto con mí magia, la maquinaria no llegara hasta el suelo, por lo que Enoe, empezó a ayudar a Slack a que la maquinaria bajara hacia el suelo.

Era una batalla perdida por mi parte, pero en ocasiones, la suerte está del lado de la luz, y esta fue una de esas ocasiones, ya que junto a mí, se encontraba el arma de Enoe, por lo cual, la hice venir a mí, y la lancé hacia la maquinaria, sabiendo que era una muerte segura para mí, pero que eso haría que la probabilidad de que la explosión destruyera al planeta, fuera casi mínima, haciendo que solo lo que era esa mina, fuera destruido.

Enoe al ver eso, saltó y llamó el arma hacia ella, pero logré mantener su rumbo casi firme, haciendo que chocara contra la máquina, a pesar de que Enoe la había alcanzado y la tenía sostenida con fuerza.

La maquinaria explotó, como era su cometido, pero como yo lo creía, simplemente se limitó a la zona de la mina la explosión, con la cual, pensé que había logrado acabar con Enoe y Slack, pero de pronto vi, para mi asombro, como de entre el fuego de la explosión, salían volando; Enoe estaba sostenida con fuerza de las patas de Slack, quién ahora, desplegaba sus alas, unas alas metálicas, que claramente el Imperio había agregado a él, quién en verdad era un pony de tierra. Me quedé maravillado al ver eso, ya que la tecnología que el Imperio usaba, siempre había sido algo por más fascinante para mí, y más cuando se trataba de una transgresión tan aberrante de la naturaleza misma; además, de que eso era la explicación perfecta, del lugar de donde sacaba Slack, toda la energía electromagnética que usaba.

"Parece que perdiste uno de tus juguetes" le dijo Slack a Enoe, quién lo golpeó en las costillas, como si no estuvieran en un momento de tensión plena, y con grandes posibilidades de morir; él resopló un segundo, mientras que recuperaba el aire, y rio nuevamente "lo bueno es que yo logré hacerme de un juguete nuevo, y justo como le prometí al Padawan Rant, lo usaré para matar" le dijo él, por completo feliz, mientras que se alejaban en el horizonte.

Eso fue lo último que logre escuchar de ellos, ya que la explosión me iba a alcanzar y tuve que irme del lugar, ayudado por mi magia, apareciendo al centro de la, ahora, desierta ciudad, donde solo se encontraban Delinad y Kyrisp, quienes al verme aparecer, fueron en mi ayuda. Lo último que recuerdo después de eso, es el ser llevado a una instalación de curación, y el escuchar que Kyrisp veía la nave enemiga partir del planeta.

Estuve inconsciente por varios días, ya que cuando desperté, ya estábamos de regreso en casa. Al verme, Delinad me abrazó con alegría, mientras que Kyrisp, simplemente me saludó. "Bien hecho, Padawan Rant" me dijo, mientras que Delinad me soltaba, y me explicaba que ya no sería más un Padawan, ya que había demostrado que ya estaba listo para ser un Jedi.

Pronto tuve mi ceremonia Jedi, y fue el último día que vi a Delinad y a Kyrisp, quienes habían ido a seguir el rastro de nuestros enemigos, una misión que, para mi desgracia, ya no me correspondía a mí".

Hice una pausa en mi relato, era el final de la historia, y el principio de la leyenda que se contaba respecto a mí, ya que había enfrentado a tres caballeros Sith y había sobrevivido, siendo apenas un Padawan; además de que había salvado a un planeta entero. "Ven, les dije que él era sorprendente" escuché que les dijo Iric a los Storm Troopers que estaban allí, uno de ellos, el culpable de que esta historia hubiera comenzado, estaba maravillado, casi al borde de las lágrimas; los demás, más serios, estaban más tranquilos que antes y más que nunca, listos para esta batalla que nos aguardaba, ya que en verdad sabían ahora, que mientras que tuvieran la plena confianza en sí mismos, podrían lograr lo que quisieran.

"Cuéntanos sobre la batalla en Alden 7" dijo Iric, por lo cual sonreí "lo siento, pero parece que ya no hay tiempo para más historias, ya hemos llegado" le dije, justo al momento en que la nave empezó a ser atacada desde tierra.

"Listo Escuadrón Elite" les grité a todos los clones y a Iric. Todos se prepararon para salir de la nave a la batalla, los clones estaban más listos que nunca, ya todos tenían sus cascos puestos, y sus armas estaban en posición.

Aterrizamos, la puerta se abrió justo para darnos la bienvenida a un día más en la vida, a una guerra más sin sentido real, y a una mirada hacia una probable muerte.


End file.
